Please Don't Leave Me
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: songfic Pink Please Don't Leave Me Morgan and Angel Oc argue and it leads to disaster please review as this is the first criminal minds story and I dunno if I should write any more thanks


_Da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da, da da_

_Da da da, da da  
_**Morgan slammed the door behind him as he made his way to the kitchen, Angel pulled open the door "what the hell Morgan what was that all about?" Morgan didn't look at his girlfriend, her annoying friends were at their house and he hated every minute of it he wanted to spend time with her alone but no they came unannounced.**

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_

_How many time I've kicked you outta here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

_Da da da, da da  
_**"My problem is them Angel" Angel glared at Morgan as he pulled open the fridge "Them, them are my friends, I'm never like this with your friends am I" Morgan slammed the fridge "my friends, Angel I think they are your friends as well" Angel scoffed "yes they are my friends but I'm not like this around them being grumpy, arrogant and moody Morgan"**

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_But my heart is broken_

_Da da da, da da  
_**"I'm nothing like that Angel at any time so don't lie" Angel glared at Morgan "really Christmas we spent with the BAU, you were grumpy cause Reid woke you up, arrogant with Hotch because he asked you to decorate and said it was wrong after, moody with me cause I told you to behave in front of the others, I am not the one lying to them self Morgan" Morgan glared at Angel "you know what I'm outta here, I've had enough with your condescending attitude Angel you think your the best, your on top your not for god-sake women your the weakest girl I've seen worse than J.J and Prentiss" Angel grabbed the nearest item which was a vase and threw it at Morgan barley missing his head "How Dare You" Angel seethed "GET OUT NOW AND DON'T COME BACK YOU ASSHOLE" **

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me  
_**Morgan stormed past Alexis and walked out the front door slamming it behind him, Angel walked back into the lounge were her friends were "sorry about that he's being unreasonable today" the girls spoke for a while, after a few hours they left and Angel was on her own. Angel set about cleaning the mess that had accumulated in the lounge when her phone went off Angel grabbed it and saw Garcia's number flash on the screen, Angel picked it up "if this is to do with Morgan tell him to piss off okay Garcia" Angel said while scrapping some plates clean "well I wasn't going to ask but now I am what's wrong Angel, lovers tiff" Angel scoffed "he blew up cause my friends showed up unannounced" Garcia listened "Angel probably cause he wanted to ask you something on your own Hun" "like what Garcia?" "if you would marry him" "oh" "go find him Angel please" "I will Garcia see you soon".**

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty_

_Da da da, da da_

**Angel ran outside grabbing her coat and keys whe noticed that Morgan's car was gone, Angel grabbed her phone and phoned him climbing in to her car "pick up please" Angel whispered as the phone rang after a few rings Morgan answered "what your friends gone?" Angel sighed "yes where are you?" "like you care" Angel gritted her teeth "Morgan, Garcia told me why you wanted it to be us you could have said sooner and I would have kicked them out instead of you" Morgan sighed "work Hotch called me after I left and asked me to come in" "I'll be there as soon as I can baby I love you" "I love you to Angel"**_  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_

_But baby I don't mean it I mean it,_

_I promise_

_Da da da, da da_

**Angel drove towards the BAU, After a few minutes Angel flicked the radio on and (Pink Please Don't Leave Me) came on Angel sang along with the lyrics, watching the road ahead of her when suddenly a car comes out of nowhere and hits her in the side of the car crushing her legs under the steering wheel Angel cried out as pain shot through her legs, suddenly the air bags deploy knocking her back against the seat as well as the wind in her chest **_  
Please don't leave me _

_Oh please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this Please,_

_don't leave me  
_**Angel was taken to hospital where Morgan and the other were contacted Angel had spent half an hour trapped in the car and was rushed into a emergency operation her lung had been punctured from the impact of the air bag, paramedics said her leg was broken in three different places**

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_I cannot be without, _

_you're my perfect little punching bag And I need you,_

_I'm sorry_

**Angel had been in the operating room for 4 hours when a doctor came out, he walked over to the BAU group Morgan shot up "How is she?, Is she okay?" the doctor replied "I'm sorry the impact not only punctured her lung but the force rattled her brain and cause a blood clot she didn't make it I'm sorry sir"**

_Da da da, da da  
Da da da da, da da da da _

_Da da da, da da Please,_

_please don't leave me_

**Morgan collapsed so the floor tears welled up in his eyes "She's, She's gone" he whispered to himself Morgan sobbed his body shaking as the motion rocked his core, Reid asked "can we see her please just one last time?" the doctor nodded looking concerned at the man kneeling on the floor crying Garcia knelt next to Morgan and hugged him, he cried into her colourful top Hotch looked at the rest of the team as they tried to hold onto their grief so they didn't upset Morgan more**

_(Da da da, da da)  
Baby please don't leave me_

_(Da da da, da da)_

_No, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me no no no  
You say I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back_

_It's gonna come right back to this_

**it's been three days since Angel died and the BAU held her funeral everyone wore black with a white flowers just how Angel wanted it, Morgan, Reid, Hotch, Gideon, Rossi all held Angel's coffin and carried it behind them were Garcia, Prentiss, J.J and Angel's friends much to Morgan's disapproval they were her friends and they wanted to be there**

_Please, don't leave me  
_**The priest spoke some holy words Morgan wasn't listening he looked at the coffin as they lowered Angel into the ground tear pricking at his eyes, he tried to hold it together but he knew he wouldn't last long once the ceremony was over people dissipated to grieve only the BAU team stayed them stood around Angel's grave and each threw their white roses onto of her coffin "I'm gonna miss her" Reid said quietly "we all will Reid, but she's in the arms of god now I'm sure he wishes to have one of his Angel's back" Rossi said as his rose fell on the coffin "I agree with Rossi, she's in a better place now and I think we will all miss her" Morgan said as tears fell from his eyes. **

_Please don't leave me,_

**Morgan shifted around Angel's desk clearing all of her stuff into a box when he caught sight of a book that read (DIARY) Morgan put the box down and sat in Angel's chair he flicked through some pages caught his attention others where a spell of memories with Angel by his side one in particular caught his eye the day Angel came to the BAU (_wow the BAU is amazing I'm glad I get to see Morgan again I wonder how long it will take before he notices me staring at him) _Morgan flicked through to Angel's last entry the day before she died (_It's hard to believe how far I've come in my career and life, I love my life with the BAU and Morgan, I wish we could get married someday and hopefully have a child or two) _Morgan wiped away the tears before they damaged his only memories of his one true love.**

_oh no no no._

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me_

_Baby, please_

_please don't leave me _

**Angel stared into the water and saw her lover reading her diary and wished for him to learn to love another and not dwell on the her loss of life, yes Angel loved Morgan enough to give him a second chance at life and not to waste it on wishful thinking. "I love you Morgan"**


End file.
